50 things to remember about Courtney
by Mystique84
Summary: What Duncan has learnt about Courtney from the first episode till now. Cute and short, 50 things to remember about Courtney...50 things to remember about Duncan coming soon. review!


**Set during the total drama island, the special and parts of total drama action**

50 things to remember about Courtney

By Duncan

There are some things you need to know about Courtney

1. Courtney is the one with brown hair, nice mocha skin, long sexy legs, dark onyx eyes........ and a hot ass

a) Touch her ass and you will die

2. Nicknames for her include

a) The A-type

b) Bossy boots

c) Miss know it all

d) CIT

e) Brat

f) Teacher's pet

g) Stuck up princess

h) Bitch

3. Nicknames only I may call her

a) princess

b) babe

c) honey

d) sweetheart

e) darling

f) hot stuff

4. She is a CIT and will take every god damn moment to tell us that

5. Courtney is vicious when it comes to winning (and I believe she will kill you.......think I'm kidding?)

6. Courtney is half Latino American and half African American

7. She is an only child

8. She wrote a book _Triumph for Teens_

9. Courtney goes to a very good school, and gets straight As and all that

10. No matter what she says she is scared of things, one being the hook man (I loved the fact that she got mad at me, then jumped into my arms), and the other is jelly (don't know how that works out)

11. Telling Courtney that she looks like a mess anytime in the day is not a good option

12. She knows she wants me, I know she wants me, everyone knows it (including Lindsey, and that girl took 4 months to figure out my name)

13. Don't try to be funny when she is in a bad mood

14. She also doesn't find it funny for you to sneak into her room and grab her while she's sleeping

15. And for the love of god, do not enter the bathroom while she is taking a shower, she does not find it funny if you try to get into her stall

16. She knows too much about me

a) The bunny incident, need I say more

b) She knows I am like her, so uses that against me

17. She knows how to get secrets and is a very good spy

18. Courtney is going for student council president and she is genius

19. Correction, she is an evil genius

20. She kissed me

21. So she is mine......and don't you forget it!

22. Harold got her booted off the show, so he has to pay

23. Courtney will use her arts of flirtation to make you do things, but I don't mind really

24. She is really hot, especially when she's mad

25. If you do get her mad, there is a good chance you may get insulted

a) or hurt

b) or sued

c) or tricked

d) or kissed (I like that one best)

26. She plays the violin

27. Courtney apparently has a dark side

28. I think I may have bought that out in her (I don't think it was the best idea for me to do that)

29. She is sweet one minute then mean and nasty the next

30. Courtney doesn't swear, but if she's mad, she will hit you

31. Or possibly kill you

32. She is super strong

a) Twisting Harold up with a lamp post

b) Pulling down a hot air balloon

c) Beating me in wrestling

33. Courtney is very very fast, for example, when she came back to Total Drama Action, I tried running from her, but she caught me.....it wasn't pretty

34. I don't think she has forgiven me about the Gwen thing

35. Courtney is very protective of her things such as

a) Her PDA

b) Her clothes

c) Her bed

d) Her food

e) Me

36. She betrayed me for a million dollars

37. She is lactose-intolerant

38. Courtney is a black belt in Karate

39. She can sing really well and enchant people with her voice......it actually scares me a little

40. She loves winning

a) And her PDA

b) And prizes

c) And me

41. She hates losing

a) And Gwen

b) And Heather

c) And Chris

d) And Lindsey

e) And Leshawna

f) And me

42. Justin likes her, therefore I hate him, but she did say it was to eliminate him

43. Courtney gets insanely jealous

44. And pretends she doesn't care, but we all know she does

45. She is not a morning person

46. Courtney has a lot of sharp or hard things. So, if you get her mad, she will throw them at you

47. Courtney will do anything to win, this includes

a) Lying

b) Cheating

c) Blackmail

d) Flirting

48. Everyone hates her on the second season, I don't know, I kind of like her

49. Courtney is the most annoying, manipulative, stuck up, bratty, loud, uptight princess I have ever met

50. And I love her for it


End file.
